Get Me Off
by Mindfreak Iero
Summary: Frerard/My Chemical Romance. He didn't care when, he didn't care where. He just cared that he wanted it and that he got it. He didn't even care that it was becoming a problem.


Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Frank Iero / Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance  
Disclaimer: Not true, never happened, I don't own them.

* * *

I'm sitting here, digging my chewed nails into the expensive leather of my boyfriend's living room couch. He's over in the kitchen making us some drinks. As I restate, I'm still sitting here, digging my nails into the expensive leather couch. _Why the fuck isn't my boyfriend back yet_? My legs start to shake as I wait and I wait. "Gerard!" I finally call out, the impatient little fuck coming out of me.

"Comin' Frank," he calls back to me. My ears twitch at the clanking of glasses. "Just bringing out some drinks."

I shake my leg quicker as his body comes into view. My eyes are going glossy as I size him up, imagining him naked. I move my hands from the grasp of the leather to the bones of my knees, scratching, digging, tearing.

"Are you okay?" My eyes shot up to meet his as he passes me a drink. I accept it with a shaky hand, downing every drop in the fancy martini glass. I pass it back to him and he gives me this worried look that's telling me he wants to talk.

_I don't wanna talk, I wanna fuck._

"I'm fine," I whisper, my voice sounding no where as shaky as my limbs. I can actually talk normal, surprisingly.

"Do you want another drink?" he asks me. I shake my head. _Too much alcohol, harder to get a boner_. "Is everything okay, Frankie? You seem...nervous." I shake my head again, wanting him to shut the fuck up.

"I'm fine, just...drink that, come on, now," I edge him on. I watch him as he brings the glass to his lips and downs the liquid. The motion of his Adam's apple going up and down with each swallow reminds me of us when we fuck..._up and down, up and down_, bodies moving _up and down_. It's making me hard.

I stand up as he places the glasses on the mirror-top coffee table. I approach him and grab his shoulders. Even though I'm much shorter than him, I'm able to get him to the couch; I don't wanna waste time getting him in the bedroom. "Wow, Frankie, horny are you?" he asks me, his face sending me this down-right sexy smirk, telling me that he's not disappointed in my state of mind.

I don't even kiss him as his back hits the couch, I go straight for the gold; his belt. I shuffle with the metal, getting frustrated with the iron bat. I look up at Gerard, my eyes watery with confusion since I can't get it off, and I really wanna fuck. It's insane and overpowering. The closer I get to fucking him, the more light-headed I get. "You're really eager," Gerard comments, reaching down and speedily removing his own belt while I work on my own. "You've been like this a lot lately, though, you okay?" he asks, but I ignore him.

I drive my face into his crotch and undo his jean's zipper with my teeth (since he already had the button undone). "Just peachy," I reply, pushing down his white briefs and pulling his length out. He's not even hard, but I know how to change that one pretty quickly. I take him in my mouth, feeling even more turned on from the feeling of his softness turning hard against my tongue and cheeks.

"You sure?" he croaks out, sweat starting to form across his brow. I hollow out my cheeks before rolling my mouth back down his length then up; taking him out of my mouth. Once my lips 'pop' off his head, I look up at him.

"I'm positive," I tell him with a smile. "Just let me do this."

He doesn't object anymore, just lets me enjoy of feeling of his thick cock warm and wet in my mouth. I almost moan at the sensation, and my cock's not even getting any attention. It makes me feel so good and so close to Gerard once I'm engaged in some sort of sexual activity.

I shift my hips up, which causes my head to push harder into Gerard's crotch. While I'm deep throating him, I reach down my body slowly, tucking my four fingers then thumb under my undone jeans and take a firm hold of my own erection. I lather my tongue around in circles while I'm moving my lips back up his length. I move away from him and duck down my head and pant while I masturbate.

I feel Gerard's body shift up into a better sitting position. He's looking down at me, I can feel his eyes burning the top of my skull. "Frank?" he questions, not calling me 'Frankie'. I look up. My face in defiantly flushed and my eyes are defiantly wild like a cat's would be at night. "Are you sure everything's okay? You're acting...odd."

I keep moving my hand across my dick, stroking and nipping in places to add that extra spark that I need right now. "Can you fuck me?" I ask him, my eyes feeling heavier with each stroke of my fingers.

"Would that help?"

I nod my head rather frantically to the point that I think my eyes are watering.

"Aw, I know something's wrong, come sit in my laps, let me make it _all_ better."

I eagerly crawl towards him on the couch, hovering over him as he sits up. He turns and flips his legs out over the side of the couch and pulls me along with him. I straddle him then I get up off of him so I can take my jeans off. After stripping, I bend over and pull his jeans down to his knees, then push his t-shirt up a little bit.

I sit down on his knees then scoot up his thighs, lifting myself up the aligning without even caring about condoms or lube.

"I need this," I mumble to him, clawing at my own shirt. I feel irritated and uncomfortable. I'm so hard and so eager that I could cry.

"It's okay," Gerard tells me, spreading his legs a little before running his hands up under my shirt on either of my sides. He looks up at me as he pulls me down. I close my eyes and tilt my head back as I breath in deeply, feeling the tension split yet build at the same time.

"_Ugh_."

The rest of it is a blur of cock, sweat and pleasure. Skin slapping against skin and tongues wrestling with tongues. The shifting of hips and the scraping of bones. Fingers tugging and toes curling. Names are being moaned and loads are being blown.

I feel Gerard's hands touching the sides of my face as I continue to rock myself against his deflating member, still wound up and still wanting more. My come has already been lost, but still I feel like I could do it again.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asks me, but I don't know what to say. Nothing is wrong, I'm perfectly fine.

I shake my head. "Nothing's wrong," I tell him.

I lean forward, resting my head against his chest, enjoying the fact that he's still in me without any intentions of moving yet. He leans forward and presses a kiss on the top of my head and I feel his thumbs rubbing my sides.

I move after a few minutes, feeling that my body has calmed down. I sit up, feeling tender as I shift up, bringing him out of me. "I think..." I trail off, not knowing what I want to say. "I think I wanna lay down with you," I tell him while grabbing my jeans from the floor. He nods as he pulls his own clothes up.

"Want to clean up, first?"

"Yeah," I reply.

I want him to fuck me again.


End file.
